Le choix de Kristel
by Leilani972
Summary: OS. Kristel est au service d'Emmett Cullen depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ne l'a jamais quitté malgré son mauvais caractère. Mais il arrive un jour où l'on atteint ses limites, et Kristel doit prendre une décision. Dark Emmett  un peu


_Après Amélie et Virginie, c'est au tour de Kristel d'avoir son OS avec son personnage préféré..._  
_J'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire, même si ça ne colle pas vraiment à ton caractère, je sais que tu aimes les fics de ce genre..._

_Gros bisous ma belle! J'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction ^^_

* * *

Kristel peaufinait les derniers détails du dîner de son employeur. Alors qu'elle plaçait méticuleusement les couverts sur la table, à exactement deux centimètres du bord de la plus grande assiette – Monsieur ne supportait pas d'avoir à chercher ses couverts en dessous de son assiette et tenait à apercevoir sa petite cuiller – elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en se disant que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle le ferait.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à rester au service d'Emmett Cullen. Pas avec la manière dont il s'amusait avec elle.

Elle le servait depuis ses 5 ans. Le père d'Emmett, un grand magnat des finances de la région de Seattle, n'avait jamais vraiment de temps pour lui, et sa mère était parti avec son professeur de remise en forme. La grand-mère de Kristel était au service des Cullen, et à la mort des parents de cette dernière, elle fut recueillie par le seul parent encore vivant qu'elle possédait. Carlisle Cullen y trouva là une occasion de socialiser son fils en les faisant se fréquenter, ce dernier n'ayant absolument aucun ami de par son comportement dû à l'abandon de sa mère.

Dès leur plus tendre enfance, Emmett avait exercé son autorité naturelle sur la pauvre Kristel, la menaçant de faire renvoyer sa grand-mère si elle ne jouait pas avec lui, ou si elle ne cédait à aucun de ses caprices. La fillette s'exécutait à contrecœur, mais s'exécutait quand même.

En grandissant, Emmett devint plus tyrannique et Kristel plus docile, mais étrangement, aucun d'eux ne pouvait se passer de la présence de l'autre. Dès qu'il avait un problème, le garçon allait la voir pour qu'elle le conseille ou le console, et elle était l'une des rares à l'apaiser assez pour le faire sourire. De son côté, elle appréciait les – rares – moments où il était de bonne humeur, ravie et fière d'être celle qui parvenait à l'égayer.

Mais aucun de ces souvenirs, aussi beaux et rassurants soient-ils, ne la ferait rester plus longtemps dans cette demeure.

Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté de rester lorsque sa grand-mère était décédée. Elle avait 15 ans et ne connaissait rien à part la villa des Cullen. Elle n'avait aucune éducation à proprement parler, aucune réelle qualification (personne ne l'aurait cru si elle avait parlé des ses dix années de services en tant que domestique chez les Cullen, à son âge...) La peur de se retrouver autre part et l'insistance d'Emmett qui ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle l'avaient convaincu de rester. Carlisle avait finalisé la décision en l'adoptant officiellement, et Kristel Cullen se retrouva enfermée dans sa prison de verre.

Le jour où Emmett et elle eurent leur premier rapport intime fut celui où son cauchemar commença. Rien n'avait était prémédité, du moins pas de son côté. Emmett était rentré de son internat, le jour de son anniversaire, et avait mis sa chambre sans dessus-dessous lorsqu'il avait appris que son père serait encore en voyage d'affaire, et ne serait pas présent pour son anniversaire. La rage qu'il éprouvait était telle qu'elle était visible sur son visage, si beau d'ordinaire, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kristel avait eu peur de lui. Elle s'était donné pour mission de le calmer, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini nus tous les deux, au milieu des débris du lit du jeune homme, emportés par une passion qui les avait tous les deux consumés.

Elle n'éprouvait aucun regret à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa virginité avec Emmett. Cette première fois avait été de loin la plus merveilleuse nuit qu'elle ait passé, et malgré le cataclysme qui s'était abattu sur la chambre, elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer mieux. Il avait été d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné chez lui, et c'était de là que venait le problème.

Car aucune des autres fois où elle avait partagé son lit, ce qui devint une habitude dès qu'il rentrait de l'internat, et par la suite, à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, n'a été comparable à leur première fois. Bien au contraire.

Alors que leur première nuit ensemble avait été un échange d'une tendresse et d'une passion incommensurable, les autres nuits ressemblaient à une démonstration de force et de pouvoir. Emmett se servait d'elle et de son corps pour évacuer sa frustration, la traitant comme une vulgaire possession, et elle n'avait de cesse d'espérer une réminiscence du jeune homme brisé et tendre dont elle était tombée amoureuse ce soir là.

Chaque réflexion, chaque brimade, était un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la jeune femme, et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle aurait du mal à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle aimait malgré son horrible caractère, elle ne supportait plus ce traitement.

Sa décision était prise, et elle était irrévocable. Le repas qu'elle allait lui servir serait le dernier qu'elle préparerait pour lui. Car cette nuit-là, elle donnerait sa démission et quitterait définitivement la ville. Elle ne savait pas où elle irait, mais elle avait assez d'économies pour tenir une année sans travailler, voire deux, et elle tenait à mettre autant de distance que possible entre Emmett Cullen et elle.

**_ KRISTEL ! JE SUIS RENTRE !**

La jeune femme se raidit en entendant la voix de son employeur. Elle vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue, refit son chignon et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

**_ KRIS... Ah! Te voilà! **

**_ Oui, Monsieur... r**épondit-elle en l'aidant à enlever son manteau.

**_ Merci...** finit-il par dire. **J'ai passé une horrible journée, et j'en avais bien besoin... Mais avant... J'ai besoin de décompresser... Va me faire couler un bain, et en vitesse.**

**_ Bien, Monsieur... **souffla-t-elle.

Elle courut à l'étage et fit couler l'eau chaude. Elle n'entendit pas Emmett arriver, et hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras puissants l'entourer et la soulever de terre.

**_ Qu'est-ce que... **balbutia-t-elle.

**_ Au diable le bain... J'ai envie de toi, Kriss...** grogna-t-il en la jetant sur le lit.

Kristel tressaillit en l'entendant l'appeler par son surnom. Elle aurait pu refuser les avances d'Emmett, mais son intimité réagissait rien qu'à la voix du jeune homme. Elle releva la tête et saliva en le voyant torse nu. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait envie de lui. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal, vu la crainte qu'il lui inspirait, mais la seule chose qui la dérangeait réellement était la non-réciprocité de ses sentiments. Leurs ébats étaient fantastiques, si l'on mettait de côté l'absence de sentiments d'Emmett, et c'était vraiment la seule chose qui empêchait Kristel d'apprécier pleinement sa vie avec lui.

Le regard du brun ténébreux s'attarda sur le corps de la frêle blonde, dont la respiration s'intensifiait à mesure qu'elle le voyait se noircir de désir.

**_ Tu es trop habillée... **gronda Emmett.

Kristel savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle enleva prestement sa tenue, frissonnant par anticipation à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, et se trouva nue devant lui, attendant le reste de ses ordres.

**_ Tes cheveux... **dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle défit son chignon et secoua ses cheveux, les laissant retomber en de belles cascades blondes et couvrir sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et des rougeurs se révélèrent au niveau de ses joues, rehaussant admirablement sa peau laiteuse.

Emmett s'humidifia les lèvres, et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

**_ Magnifique...** murmura-t-il.** Tu es parfaite...**

Le cœur de Kristel fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle rampa vers lui pour lui ôter son pantalon. Emmett lui retint les mains et la fusilla du regard.

**_ Est-ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire ça? **Rugit-il.

**_ Non, mais j'ai cru que vous étiez prêt...**

**_ Je te dirai quand je le saurai... pour l'instant, allonge toi. **Claqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle s'exécuta, le cœur serré, sachant que cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception, et qu'Emmett dirigerait leurs ébats comme à son habitude.

Il se positionna au dessus d'elle et nicha sa tête dans son cou, inspirant profondément son parfum fruité, alors qu'une de ses mains se promenait le long de son flanc.

Kristel n'osait bouger, luttant ardemment contre son propre corps pour ne pas énerver Emmett. Elle aurait voulu le serrer contre elle, passer ses mains sur son corps de rêve, mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se l'imaginer. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressait son cou, la faisant vibrer à chacune de ses expirations, qui se faisaient plus rapprochées à mesure que sa main approchait de l'intimité de la servante.

**_ Tu sens... Tellement bon...** souffla-t-il.

Kristel ne put retenir un hoquet en sentant les doigts d'Emmett frôler son bouton d'amour. Son corps s'arqua, se pressant alors contre celui de son partenaire qu'elle sentit sourire contre sa peau.

**_ Sensible, hein ?** Minauda-t-il en accentuant les mouvement de ses doigts sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

**_ O-Oui...** gémit-elle, secouée par de violente décharges électriques.

**_ Est-ce que tu veux que je continue?**

Elle tressaillit, complètement déboussolée. C'était la première fois qu'Emmett lui demandait son avis. Ce dernier, agacé de ne pas obtenir de réponse, plongea l'un de ses doigts dans l'antre de la jeune femme, la faisant hoqueter de nouveau.

**_ Réponds-moi, Kriss. **Ordonna-t-il.

**_ Oui...**

**_ Dis le clairement. **Insista-t-il.

**_ Je... Je...**

Il inséra un deuxième doigt en elle, et elle émit un long gémissement qui rendit Emmett fou de désir.

**_ Je ne peux plus attendre, Kriss...** pantela-t-il. **Dis-moi ce que tu veux...**

**_ Je... Je te veux, Emmett...** hurla-t-elle

Sans perdre une minute, il enleva son pantalon, enfila un préservatif et entra en elle sans ménagement, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir alors que son visage se détendait.

Kristel, perdue dans les sensations qu'il lui procurait, aperçut tout de même un changement d'attitude chez son ''amant''. Ses mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle était toujours aussi brusques, ses mains toujours aussi pressantes sur ses hanches, mais le regard d'Emmett était différent.

Il la regardait. Vraiment. Il observait les moindres mouvements de la jeune femme et les accompagnait. C'était un échange, un de ceux qu'elle attendait depuis des années.

Elle sourit, le cœur léger, et Emmett lui rendit son sourire en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins. Leur plaisir se construisirent pratiquement au même rythme, mais Kristel céda la première, emportée par une jouissance quasi-surnaturelle, due en partie à l'espoir qui renaissait en elle. Emmett la suivit quelques instants plus tard, se déversant dans le préservatif en hurlant désespérément son prénom.

Il retomba sur elle, à bout de souffle, avant de rouler sur le lit, de l'attirer contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais serré dans ses bras après un moment intime. Ou si. Une seule fois.

**_ J'espère que le repas est prêt... Je meurs de faim...** soupira-t-il.

**_ Oui, tout est prêt...** répondit-elle, encore sur son nuage.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé, aujourd'hui?**

**_ Vos plats préférés... Cassolette de scampis, rôti de bœuf laqué et croquettes de pommes de terre, avec une mousse au chocolat en dessert. J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir, et que vous seriez plus détendu si je vous préparais quelque chose que vous aimiez...**

Emmet la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, et Kristel frémit avant de reprendre consistance.

**_ Tu manges avec moi, ce soir?** Demanda-t-il, la surprenant de plus en plus.

**_ Si... Si vous voulez...**

**_ Ça me ferait plaisir...**

**_ Alors d'accord..**. balbutia-t-elle.

Il se leva et enfila un peignoir avant de quitter la chambre, laissant Kristel totalement ahurie par son changement de comportement. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, refit sa coiffure et le rejoignit dans la salle à manger.

Le repas se déroula en silence. Kristel ne savait plus où elle en était. Avant qu'il ne rentre, elle était déterminée à quitter cette villa pour de bon, et là, elle se retrouvait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une chance qu'Emmett ait des sentiments pour elle.

**_ Monsieur...**

**_ Tu sais, Kristel...** dit Emmett en même temps qu'elle.

Ils s'empourprèrent tous les deux, et Emmett reprit la parole.

**_ Je t'écoute.**

**_ Non, non, allez-y! **S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

**_ Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très facile à vivre, mais je tenais à te remercier d'être toujours restée à mes côtés...**

Kristel écarquilla les yeux, choquée par les propos d'Emmett, et son cœur manqua un battement.

**_ Je t'ai mené la vie dure, mais je voulais que tu saches que... Je tiens vraiment à toi... Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas montré de la bonne manière, mais c'est la vérité... Et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi...**

Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

**_ Merci, Monsieur...**

**_ S'il te plait, Kristel... Appelle-moi Emmett. Tu le fais bien quand on fait l'amour...**

Le cœur de Kristel frôlait l'explosion. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'entendre ce genre de choses? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais les mots d'Emmett la touchèrent bien plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, en tout cas pas entièrement, mais c'était un bon début.

**_ Et sinon, que voulais-tu me dire?** S'enquit-il.

**_ Quoi? **Bredouilla-t-elle.

**_ Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, non?**

Elle hésita un instant, et les mots d'Emmett lui revinrent à l'esprit.

**_ Non... Rien du tout...**


End file.
